Masterpieces
by use-your-guitar
Summary: A reluctant Sasori finds out that a certain 'brat' happens to be loveable. SasoDei. Probably going to be pretty long.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasori. I have finally found a new Akatsuki member. He is to be Orochimaru's replacement."

Sasori shook his head, his hair catching the small amount of light that lit the cave-like, high ceilinged room, making the red nearly glow with it's own light. "Does that mean he's supposed to be my new partner?" His voice was filled with what was best described as the beginnings of anger.

"Yes, Sasori, it means that you are once again going to have a partner, and you're going to go to Iwagakure to pick him up tomorrow afternoon." Pein's voice had the edge to it that he was challenging Sasori to deny him, and to see what would happen after that.

Sasori wasn't used to being under the control of anybody. He bit the inside of his lip invisibly and nodded, walking out of the room before being dismissed, afraid of what would happen if he stayed any longer. He cursed to himself walking down the narrow hall "Why do I have to get the brat?" he whispered "What can't Itachi be my parter, and make Kisame get the brat?" He sighed and turned at a locked door. '_I'm not going to be able to keep this locked anymore when the brat arrives._' he thought, opening the door.

It was a reasonably small room, with two beds, a small table, a closet, Sasori's various tools laying in a strewn order across the table next to Hiruko (his prized puppet and near undefeated weopon), and a dresser positioned in the corner closest to the door, looking relatively forgotten.

He threw the key on the pile of miscellaneous objects, and threw himself onto the bed, thinking to himself about how sharing a room again would feel. Moments of negative thoughts later he turned his head and looked at Hiruko, blinking after his eyes bagan to unfocus. He looked up, trying harder to concentrate on something other than an object of violence.

Sitting up slowly he realized there was a window behind the slumped figure. How could he not have noticed this before?

It had been covered with a brown cloth, nearly matching the color of the walls. The red-head ripped the fabric back, and with a tear a shard of sunlight spilled into the room, directly onto the bed opposite his. He looked out the window, having to stand on tiptoe to see outside; there was a field, rich with overgrown grass and lilacs, with rosebushes farther away near a few old oak trees.

Sasori raised his eyebrows, taking in how much of an oxymoron it was for such a peaceful object to be located right outside of the single most evil organization ever formed.

He pushed the curtain back into place and backed to see if it was just as hidden. It looked like there was a small bump in the wall, but nothing more than that. Sighing, he looked over to the unoccupied bed, envisioning another person in it: taking up his space, and wasting his time.

He shook his head and walked over to the door, locking it; intending to enjoy his last few hours of peace. He padded softly over to Hiruko, examining all of its joints, and restocking all of its hidden weapons.

Before he knew it, the sun had set, and it was rounding ten o'clock. Somebody knocked on his door (though bashed was more of a word for it).

"Sasori, it's late, you need to get energy for the trip tomorrow." came Kisame's slightly muffled voice. Sasori replied with an indignant grunt, and waited to hear Kisame's shrinking footsteps. He looked at Hiruko, perfectly polished, jointed, and stocked full of weapons.

A thought struck Sasori, he was fixing his puppet to go retrieve his new partner? _No... that can't be it... _he rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb, and shook the idea out of his head, sitting down on his bed and getting so lost in thought he nearly fell asleep.

Before he could ruin another one he took off his cloak and threw it onto the opposing bed, not caring enough to take off the rest of his clothes (other than his shoes) and lay down on the bed, nearly falling asleep right away.

He awoke to the annoyingly familiar pounding on his door. "Sasori, we're going to pick up your new partner in an hour, fix your puppet!" Sasori shook his head and looked over to Hiruko, perfectly in-tact, as he was last night. "What time is it?" he asked. There was a small period of silence "Almost ten." was the reply.

Ten o'clock? How could it be that late already? Had he really been so lost in dreams that he had slept for _twelve_ full hours? He sighed loudly and sat up, bending over and slipping on his shoes. With a stretch the red-head stood up and walked over to the table, sifting around the pile for his keys.

He drew his hand back quickly all of a sudden; A thin line of blood began to trickle down his hand, becoming thicker until a drop of blood fell to the floor: a kunai had somehow managed it's way into the pile, and Sasori had hit it when he was digging for his key. Examing the wound closer he could only hope that it wasn't a poisoned weopon that had damaged him.

Nearly a solid three minutes later he found the silver devil next to a spare jar of wood polish. Bandaging his hand quickly before taking his cloak off of the now unoccupied bed and walking out of the door, locking it behind him.

_'Brat... brat... brat...'_ he couldn't stop from thinking as he walked down the narrow dim narrow hallway , not showing the brilliant sunlight just outside the walls due to its lack of windows. Sasori turned left and entered a _somewhat_ better lit room, which was best described as a painted cave. "Sasori-san! You're up! Good!" Said the quirky voice of Tobi. Sasori sighed again "Tobi, what are you doing here?"

Tobi took two very joyful steps forward "Zetsu-san said that I could come here, because I was a good boy!"

Sasori took a deep breath in, feeling a sudden migraine building right in the middle of his forehead. "Go find Zetsu, Tobi." he pushed past the masked man, and farther into the 'cave'; to a sparsely filled fridge, taking out a simple carton of milk, drinking what was left of the carton; and calling that breakfast.

"Sasori-san!" Tobi said, from the opening that served as a door "You shouldn't drink from the carton!"

Sasori made a grunting noise, throwing the carton at Tobis' chest. _Man… could this kid be any more annoying?_ he thought as he drudged out the door, past a laughing Tobi.

He exhaled a breath slowly, staring at the ground and traveling all the way to the room he had began this whole situation, hoping that Kisame was there and that he could start this whole day earlier, if he had to do it: he'd much rather get it done quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, as it were Kisame was not there. In fact, Kisame wouldn't be there for over an hour; and there was _nothing _more that Sasori hated more than people wasting his time.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kisame simply waltzed in without so much as a nod in acknowledgement. "You're late." Sasori grunted from inside Hiruko; somehow managing to make his voice sound angrier than it already was.

"Then we should hurry, shouldn't we?" Kisame answered, sounding the slightest bit disheveled, or rushed. Sasori couldn't put his finger on it; but there were other things to worry about.

Sasori and Kisame hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and the long journey to Iwagakure was certainly not a pleasant one. Three days of Kisame endlessly droning on about his precious Samehada: Sasori could hardly wait to have somebody else in his presence, just to stop Kisame from talking.

But he regretted the thought the second he saw who was to be his new partner.

That is assuming it _was_ a he…

He was sitting atop a large boulder, with his ridiculous hair blowing in what slight wind there was. If that wasn't enough to make the scene cheesy, it was approximately eight o'clock, and the sun had _just_ begin to set, leaving frantic pinks and reds smeared across the dim purple sky, making everything seem to have the slightest glow to it.

And if his foolishly long hair wasn't enough to make him look like a girl; his face was. His eyes were a deep shade of blue (from what Sasori could tell in the current light), and he had plump lips; emphasizing his smirk.

"I'm Deidara, un." he said simply, walking closer to the two cloaked men standing just a few feet away from him; bringing Sasori to shocking realization that he had been to busy criticizing his looks to see the boy jump off of the boulder.

"Kisame." Kisame said simply, smirking his usual sly smile.

"Sasori." he growled, beginning to turn; ready to leave.

After hours… or possibly minutes (it was hard to tell with the striking similar landscapes, and the deafening silence) later Deidara began to speak, _again._

"Nice… sword, un."

"Samehada." Kisame corrected, going into his usual drone of conversation, Deidara adding in little 'hms' and 'uns', probably just to make Kisame think he was actually listening.

"Sasori, how do you fight?" Deidara asked, cutting Kisame short of a few more minutes of tedious details about blades.

Sasori debated if he should answer or not, but settled on a simple two word answer.

"Art. Puppets," the red-head replied, as if it were two separate ideas, rather than one.

There was a small surprised sound as Deidara smiled "Art," he mumbled "I make exploding statues." he said simply.

_Another person who fights with art? Maybe… living with this brat won't be so bad after all…_ Sasori thought.

"Exploding?" Kisame asked, feeling left out.

"Here, un." Deidara said, reaching his left hand into a small pouch on his hip and after a moment, drawing it out and holding it up; revealing a small mouth on his hand, as a small butterfly flew from his hand and letting it fly until it appeared to be right in front of the moon, then making a hand sign.

Almost immediately there was a large 'BANG' as flames erupted from where the butterfly once was, sending dark smoke floating into the heavens.

"Don't draw attention to us." Sasori scolded, walking forward.

"You'd think a fellow artist would understand the beauty of that, un." Deidara responded, sounding the least bit angry.

"_That_ was _not_ art. That was an explosion; art should be able to last, should be able to fight back, and leave a lasting memory before the victim takes their last breath."

"But art _is a bang_, un." Deidara scoffed "And _dolls_ could hardly be called art, either!"

Sasori growled "Human puppets. I am able to take a persons body and turn it into wood, immortalizing that person, using their image against their friends and giving them deadly capabilities."

"Like what?!" a strikingly flustered Deidara asked.

Sasoris' hand played over a lever just left of his hand, and pulling it back: It was easier to _show_ that to _explain_.

A giant sectioned tail whipped out of the back of the puppet, it's end pointed and covered in the most deadly of poisons; the cure of which only Sasori knew.

It struck the ground just inches to Deidaras' left, causing the boy to jump a few feet to the side in sheer surprise.

"Like that." Sasori said simply, doubling his pace.

"Hm…" Deidara mumbled, finding a new found respect for his new partner. "I see your reasoning, Sasori-danna."

_Master?_ Sasori asked himself, _How foolish of him to gain respect so quickly_.

Nothing too eventful happened in the few first days of Deidaras' arrival. But on the ninth day exactly:

"S-sasori, no…no-danna?" a weak voice came from the door of the room, interrupting Sasori in his detailed examination of one of his countless puppets.

"What is it, Deidara?!" he flipped around, taking one glance in the direction of the voice, and trying to hide his surprise at what he saw in the doorway.

--

DUN DUN DUN...Cliffhanger.

I'm really sorry it took so long to upload this last chapter, and it's crappyness is probably due to the fact that I've been on vacation forever D:

Anyway, I appologize if Deidara is ukestremely out of character in the future, and I thank all of the amazing people who decided to review/ favorite 8D

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

There was a broken and bruised Deidara, leaning against the doorframe as if it was all that kept him standing.

Sasori didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came into mind "Who did you get beat up by?" he asked, still rather annoyed that the brat had interrupted him.

"I-Itachi…" Deidara managed to say; sounding as if it was hard for him to breathe.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, sighing with annoyance as he dropped the screwdriver he was holding.

"H-help…" he muttered, barely squeezing the word out before collapsing to his arms and knees, only to bring forth a moan of pain.

"Shit…" Sasori mumbled, before deciding (with some difficulties) to help his fallen partner.

While Deidara was lucky that Itachi hadn't decided to kill him; he hadn't made off with very much intact either. He had at least three broken ribs, a shattered wrist, a femur broken in three places, and a severely bruised face.

Sasori hadn't the faintest idea why he had decided to heal Deidara himself, but he settled on the fact that Pein probably wouldn't have been too happy if he had just left Deidara to die: but a hand on his own stopped him from his thoughts of dead Deidaras, and brought him to look up at the boy on the bed.

Deidara was somehow still asleep, but his good arm was now on top of his naked stomach, and his hand was laying gently on Sasoris'.

Sasori stared at the hand for a moment, but as a voice mumbled "Sasori… danna…" he snapped his hand back and glared at the motionless boy laying just in front of him. Moaning with frustration he set the chair he was sitting on flying across the room; drudging outside so he could be alone.

Before long he found himself in what he recognized as the small knoll that he saw from outside of the 'window' in his room… _their _room, now.

But just being here alone, knowing that he had his own place after all; made him more sound, and before he knew it the sun was setting.

He slept soundly that night, for the first time since Deidara had joined the Akatsuki.

That was, until he woke up in the morning and found Deidara staring at him from the opposite side of the room.

Sasori sent a glare in the direction of Deidara, and rushed out the door the second he could, going back to his secret place: sitting in the shade of the oak trees, enjoying mangling some of the rosebushes, and staring off into space for hours upon hours.

That's how things went for a while, he'd avoid contact with anyone and went to his special grove; things were almost the way they had been before… well _almost_.

One morning he woke to the sound of explosions, and naturally armed himself, walking around the room to see where the sound was coming from the strongest, and finding out (to his dismay) that it was right outside the 'window' on the far side of the room.

It seemed that his fears had been borne, and that he no longer had a place where he could be alone at all.

He ripped the curtain open, standing on his toes, and looking out. The first thing he saw was fire everywhere, and as that gave way to smoke, he saw the frame of a certain blonde standing in the remnants of what was formerly filled with grass.

Before Sasori could let his rage take hold something surprising happened; somewhere in the midst of the fresh flames, and the unharmed flowers framed in the background he found beauty.

A sort of sadistic, evil beauty, but beauty none-the-less. It took him until all of the smoke cleared to realize that there was no longer a Deidara standing in the rubble, which also brought him to realize that he had torn the curtain to shreds when he had ripped it back.

After a string of profanities was screamed, Sasori tromped off to a room in the back of the hideout, which he had most of his other puppets in: he began violently working on fixing any of them that had been damaged on a recent mission.

To his disappointment, his anger had caused him to be faster in his work, and there was soon nothing left to do with his puppets. Not only had his fast working caused him to be quick, but also reckless. His hands were covered in scratches, and his cloak sleeves were torn to shreds.

The way he figured, Deidara could still be out training, and he could clean his hands without trouble.

He figured wrong. Deidara was in the room, sitting on the edge of his bed, and staring at the window on the other side of the room.

"Danna?" Deidara asked, not turning his head.

Sasori grunted in acknowledgement, walking to the dresser on the far side of the room, and taking out some gauze.

By the time Deidara spoke again, Sasori was almost finished with his hands, wrapping them too quickly for comfort.

"Can I… say something?" he asked, shyly.

"You don't have to ask me," he said, turning to leave; to find Deidara standing just a few feet behind him.

"Um…" Deidara mumbled, looking down and walking closer to Sasori; making the red-head crease his brow.

Deidara took a deep breath in, and leaned his face in slowly towards Sasoris', closing his eyes in the process.

Sasori froze, staring at Deidaras face and finding that his body was stiff; he couldn't move. Couldn't move until he felt Deidaras' breath on his lips, then he proceeded to close his own eyes, meeting his lips with the boys, and setting his hand on Deidaras' shoulder.

But reality struck Sasori with a hard blow as Deidaras' hand settled softly on his hip; His eyes snapped open and he began to dig his fingers into Deidaras' shoulder until the boy drew back looking panic stricken.

Sasori stared at Deidara for a moment, letting his anger grow until he could hold it no longer: he punched Deidara in the stomach as hard as he could; satisfied when he heard a large 'SNAP'.

He took Deidara by the back of his cloak as he began to fall, and threw him against the wall; storming out of the room and back to where he housed his puppets, terrorizing anything he found there; destroying a few of his prized puppets in the process.

All he could think about was how much he wished he hadn't healed Deidara when he came sniveling to him for help; wishing that he could've had the courage to leave Deidara to die.

Or wishing that Deidara wasn't there at all… that would make _everything_ better.

If he wanted Deidara to die so much, he could kill him himself: no, no. That would be to easy… He could tell Pein about this, and have Pein kill the brat himself… but that would hardly be honorable…

But the one thing he knew for certain is that he was _not_ going to speak to Deidara _ever_ again.

--

Yay 8D Finally some 'romance'

Anyway, I tried to update as soon as I could


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori kept strong to his pact, not talking to Deidara for months, even occasionally staying in his puppet room

By now, the 'secret' knoll had grown back to how it was before, and it seemed that Deidara had stopped going there. In other words, he finally had peace again.

This situation could have ended quite badly, due to the current lack of missions; but the knoll had saved his sanity for him. Until one fateful night.

Sasori reluctantly returned to their shared room, after not having seen Deidara for almost two weeks straight, of which he was really very proud of.

He returned to the room, as quietly as he could, hoping- no- _praying_ that Deidara was asleep. His prayers would not be answered.

The second he opened the door he was answered by a series of muffled noises, wondering what the hell Deidara would be doing up this late. "What?" he asked, his face wrinkling in an automatic anger gesture.

" Dnnamstck." he heard, unable to make sense of it "Speak up, I can't understand you, brat." It was at that moment he decided to turn on the light.

What his tired eyes met was something he was both extremely happy to see, and extremely angered to see. Deidaras' hair was in a complete mess, his hair out of the ponytail, and frizzed in all directions, his wrists tied together and handcuffed to the headboard of his bed.

His wrists were dripping blood, and chaffed everywhere, which lead him to inspect the rest of the boys' body: he was shirtless, bruises, cuts, and scabs crossing his entire chest and face. Had he mentioned the cloth tied around Deidaras' mouth? This was the part he was most thankful for, the small gag wrapped tightly through the boys mouth, completely rendering useless for speech.

"What the fuck did you do to have this happen to you?" he asked, hoping that Deidara wouldn't answer. He walked slowly over to the bed, now noticing a small piece of paper inside the handcuffs.

He ignored the muffled reply of the tied-up blonde, reading the cluster of words on the paper a few times over, trying to understand the messy scrawl.

_It seems as if he would react more to your punishment than he would mine. He's yours. -Pein_

He crumpled the paper, looking down to Deidara with a look that would have made any man cry. Deidara wasn't any man. He was just happy Sasori was looking at him, corny as it sounds.

Sasori ripped the cloth gag down from Deidaras' mouth, trying to cause the most pain as was possible.

"Answer my question, brat!" he screamed, able to keep his face intimidating through this, holding back his urge to smirk.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but instead a frightened yelp came out.

Sasori laughed for the first time he had in months, slapping Deidara across his cheek "Answer-my-question."

"Pein… he heard about my fights with the other members, and…" he coughed "Told me to tell you that it was your turn again."

Sasori gave in to his urge to smirk, he'd have to thank Pein for this later. "Did he? Well, I guess I'm feeling generous today." he rolled his sleeves up and cracked his knuckles "I'll let you pick your first method of torture." he finished with a nice neck crack.

Deidara picked his answer almost immediately "Whip me." his voice didn't hold fear at all, only anticipation.

"You'd fucking enjoy that, wouldn't you." he spat at Deidara, slapping him again.

Deidara flinched, his cheek getting sore already "So poison it."

Sasori laughed, thinking about how brilliant that idea was. Deidara might get his kicks now, but he'd pay for it in another day or two. Crippling pain running through his veins, as if his blood were on fire. And that was only if he didn't die.

Yes, this was a good idea after all.

"Better pray you don't die, brat." he said in between some devilish laughter, taking a kunai out of his pocket and carefully picking the lock on the handcuffs, getting a bottle of his special poison, and a whip he just so happened to have in his 'junk' pile.

He decided he was going to do this in his puppet room, cut the losses later, and just enjoy this whole process for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, he underestimated how awkward the walk there could have been.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Deidara asked, followed by a punch in the stomach and several gasping noises.

"Because, brat, you're annoying, you don't respect personal space, your idea of art is off, and you've already ruined my life in less than a year of knowing you."

"M-Maybe if you spent some time with me you could get used to it." He got punched again, exact same spot. If he was lucky he'd keep his lunch down.

"I can't stand being around you."

"How do you know that we're not actually soul mates? Opposites attract." he stated, bracing himself for another punch.

But in fact, Sasori was taken aback by this question so much that he couldn't even think about punching him, all he could do was vow to not speak for the rest of the night.

All he did in response was quicken his pace and pull on Deidaras' still tied arms tighter, making him follow at the same pace.

It took only a few minutes to get to his puppet room, and Sasori was convinced that Deidara wouldn't remember how to get there, and even if he did the door was locked. Hatred aside, this was the first time he'd let somebody else come into his workroom.

He opened the door, and threw Deidara on the ground. Deidara looked thoroughly worried now, which made Sasori even more excited for what was about to begin. Before, Deidara had been rather smug and generally used to this process, but upon seeing this scary, large, dark, and sinister room his heart began to pound. Sasori could hear it from at least five feet away.

Sasori walked over to the closest work table, shoving everything off of it in one large sweep of his arm, followed by the noise of clattering wood and glass shattering. The noise sent shivers down Deidaras' spine, causing him to shiver.

Sasori walked back to Deidara, picking him up by his handcuffed arms, and shoving him into the table, getting a kunai out so he could unlock the handcuffs and hold him to the table.

Deidara did what he was told, climbing onto the table and laying face down on it, arms cuffed behind his back.

Within another moment Deidaras' arms were handcuffed together under the table, and Sasori was dipping the first few inches of the whip into the phial of poison. He was ready for this, almost to the point of laughter he was enjoying this so much.

Of course, he would have been enjoying this a hell of a lot more if Deidara had seemed scared at all, and he didn't. So he figured he'd whip the boy extra hard for his audacity. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

He set the phial down on the chest of one of his puppets, and walked up to Deidara, bending down until he was at his face level. "Remember that you _chose_ to do this, brat." he said, adding in a little chuckle to make it seem more sinister before cracking the whip.

Deidara responded with a lovely twinge, and the sound that echoed through the stone room.

Sasori moved out of the sight of Deidara, raising his arm and swiping the whip across the boys' spine, resulting in another large twitch from the 'victim'.

He watched in the dim light as he saw a pink line spread across his back where the whip had bitten into the light skin.

It almost seemed a shame to spoil such soft, light, perfect skin… Sasori wiped that thought out of his head with another snap of the whip, making another line of pain blister across Deidaras' back.

This went on for several minutes, blood spilling out of some of the marks, and after his back was completely covered in pink, bleeding, and blistered spots, Sasori dipped his whip in poison once more: finishing with one blow, pumping all of his emotions and thoughts into that one blow, and taking peace from the blood that spurted in result of those thoughts.

He dropped the whip, the ringing in his ears stopping now. Ringing? He hadn't noticed that before… But what he did notice now is a constant mumbling, coming from the wounded thing on the table.

"Saso…Sasori… Danna… Danna…" it moaned, twitching and convulsing in something that certainly didn't sound like pain.

It went on like this for a few more minutes, until Sasori finally got the courage to go up to the completely silent figure on the table.

"Serves you right, brat." he said, admiring his work.

Deidara kept his eyes shut. "Danna…" he mumbled, his voice sounding distant and soft. "Thank you."

Sasori was completely taken aback by this. Had the person he just tortured, and even possibly lead to his death just thanked him?

"For what?" he asked, generally interested now.

"For talking to me… even if all I am is a burden…" he sighed, flinching as if it hurt to move his chest. Good. At least it hurt.

Sasori didn't have a response to this. He still couldn't believe that Deidara had just thanked him. To add to his vast amount of confusion, he felt a sort of admiration to the boy on the table, a sort of friendship, you could say.

He unlocked the handcuffs, letting them fall to the ground. "Come on brat, get up." he said, the strictness somehow dropping out of his voice.

It took several minutes for Deidara to sit up, and when he did all he could do was stifle a very loud scream.

Sasori sighed, shaking his head. He was feeling sympathy for his torture victim now. Great.

He walked around to the side of the table that Deidara was facing, ignoring the tears making their way down the blondes cheeks, and bending over, pulling on Deidara's legs until he was at the edge of the table, pushing his shoulder into the boys stomach, and lifting him from the table and draping him across his shoulder; answered with a soft cry.

"Shut up, brat, we'll be there soon." he said, walking at a reasonably fast pace until he arrived back at the room and lay Deidara on his stomach, looking at the still bleeding wounds for a moment, and then realizing that the blonde had passed out.

He stood for a moment, watching Deidara take small, painful breaths in, the only part of his naked back not covered in cris-crossed lines being the very bottom of his back, where his pants line and his back united.

Sasori placed his fingertips gently on this spot, just to see if it was really as soft as it looked.

He set his fingers gently down, dragging them an inch or two before taking his fingertips back, and looking at them as if they had something on them.

How could somebody be that inviting? Was it that possible to make somebody want to touch them that much? The proof was laying right in front of him.

He bent over, crouching on his feet, putting at him about face level with Deidara… his face looked inviting too… even when it was twisted in pain. He started leaning in closer, staring at the pair of soft lips in front of him… just a little touch of lips, it didn't mean anything… he finally convinced himself and closed his eyes, letting his lips gently touch Deidaras': leaving them there for a moment and pulling back slowly, crawling into his own bed.

"Thank you…" he heard Deidara mumble, again, just before he managed to fall asleep himself.

That night he dreamt of what had happened that day, accept the whipping lasted longer, and Deidara screamed in pain every time the whip made contact with his skin. This time, the dream ended with Deidara taking a shaky breath in, and dying right in front of Sasoris' eyes. Sasori cradled the body, as the flowing blood began to get cooler, and eventually stopped flowing altogether. And he cried, and cried. Until he woke up the next morning.

The first thing he did was get up and make sure Deidara was still breathing.

The brat was still passed out, but he was alive.

God, he hoped he hadn't killed his little blonde…


End file.
